Summer Festival
by Miss Hanamura
Summary: A one-shot based on the Summer Festival event in Persona 3. Reader/FeMC x Minato.


**~ Summer Festival ~**

_I do not own the series Persona or any of it's characters._

* * *

**8/16 - Sunday**

_**Early Morning**_

Your phone rings beside you, and with some reluctance, you flip it open, and press it to your ear. On the other end is Minato Arisato, who sounds just as placid as usual, though you detect a faint softness in his tone.

"Hey, [insert name here], are you busy today? I heard there's a summer festival at Naganaki Shrine today, and I don't want to go alone." You smile against the phone, and you're glad he can't see it. He was definitely dropping a huge hint.

"I'd love to go with you!" You all, but scream, and he chuckles lightly.

"Cool. I'll meet you there." And with that, he hangs up, and you briefly debate whether you should wear a yukata for the occasion, or not...

* * *

**8/16 - Sunday**

_**Evening**_

_You have come to the Naganaki Shrine with Minato. The shrine is filled with people eating food, and playing games._

"It's crowded." Minato commented, sincerely surprised, and you laugh to yourself because it sounded like he was complaining. He smiles at you.

"You look good in that yukata. I would've dressed up too, but ya know." He ends his sentence with a shrug. You poke his stomach teasingly, and laugh again when he flinches.

"Oh, you're just saying that~"

He shakes his head. "[insert name here], you're very pretty... I... er..." But he cuts himself short, and settles with looking away from you to hide his blush.

_It seems Minato is very happy to see you wearing it..._

You lock arms with him, and start moving again. "Oh, they're selling takoyaki over there. Wanna get some?" Before you can reply, he's already left your side, and is standing in front of the stand. "'scuse me, can I get one takoyaki?"

The old cook smiles, and cackles loudly. "Well! Aren't you a fine young man? You better not break that girl's heart, ya hear?"

Minato twitches. "... W-what? She's-" He shakes his head, and with a bitter sigh, returns to you with the fried octopus on a stick. "I guess we do kinda look like a couple..." The bluenette scratches his neck, and without thinking, sticks one of the balls in his mouth. "...!"

_It seems to have been hot..._

Minato splutters and coughs for a bit, before forcing himself to swallow. "... I think I burnt my tongue..." You could almost here the pout in his voice, and a small smile tugs at your lips. "Here, try it."

_You shared the takoyaki with Minato as he egged you on to dig in..._

_You walked around the different shops together..._

"They're selling masks..." He smiles sadly. "Before my parents died, I remember they used to take me everywhere. We'd come to the summer festival once, and I really wanted one of these masks." Minato picks a random one up, and stares down at it. It was a golden color, with horns sticking out from the top, and a row of sharp teeth. "They told me they couldn't afford it, and I got so mad that I told them that I hated them... That was the last thing I told them before we got into that car accident..." After hearing him open up about his past to you, you felt you grew closer to Minato. As a sympathetic gesture, you touched his hand, and he smiled, and squeezed it gently.

"Hey! You two!" You both turn around, and notice a game attendant beckon to you. "Would you like to play _Lucky Draw_? All you do is pick a ball! It's easy! And, everyone's a winner!"

Minato looks at you, and drops some yen into your hand. "Why don't you go play? It's worth a shot." You nod, and walk over to the booth.

_You stuck your hand inside the big box that the game attendant held out to you. The box is filled with individually numbered balls, and you stirred them around before picking one out._

"Whoa! Congratulations! Man, you've got some luck to win something at our booth, miss!" The game attendant grins, and hands you your prize, a Jack Frost doll. You hug it close to your chest with pride, and show it to Minato.

"Wow, can't believe you won. I usually suck at these." He laughs, and scratches his cheek. You noticed the sky is covered in darkness. "We've been here awhile. Wanna start heading back?"

"Yeah, let's go." You grab his hand, and the two of you walk towards the direction of the dorm.

* * *

**A/N - Written in like, no time at all xD Thought it was a cute idea, and I've always wanted to write a reader fic. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
